


Chocolate Valentine

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy greets Germany with a cake after work. This somehow leads to smut. Valentine's Day smutty oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Valentine

Germany sighed as he shut the door behind him. He locked it and slumped against the frame, rubbing his temples. Work had been a nightmare. A mountain of paperwork had somehow appeared on his desk overnight, and the garish red and pink decorations his coworkers had adorned their desks with – several of whom sung a song – had given him a mild headache.

He pushed away from the door, putting his coat in the hall closet before going upstairs to change. He quickly put on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a shirt before heading back downstairs, following his nose to the kitchen.

He found Italy moving around the kitchen, humming a vaguely familiar song as he wiped off the counters. Germany raised an eyebrow, noticing the flour on his cheek. He watched as the Italian hummed and bounced around the kitchen for a moment longer, before reaching forward and plucking the rag from his hand when he strayed too close.

Italy looked up, startled, before realizing it was Ludwig. "Ludwig!" he smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were there."

He threw his arms around Germany's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. Germany readily obliged, pulling him close and lightly nibbling his lips. Italy opened his mouth, and for a minute their tongues lazily explored familiar territory before they pulled away.

Germany wiped the flour off of Italy's cheek. "And what were you making that got flour on your cheek?" he asked, wiping his hand off with the rag.

"Chocolate cake."

Germany perked up. "Really?"

Italy laughed and turned to the oven just as the timer went off. "Yes, really. It's my day off and I had time anyway, and I figured you deserved some after a hard day at work."

Germany put the plates on the table while Italy pulled out the cake and set it aside, letting it cool while he took out the icing. Ludwig reached for the knives, but was stopped by Feliciano.

"Don't worry about the knives, Ludwig. We won't be using them."

"What?" he asked. "What about dinner?"

"Cake first, dinner later."

"Hm? Why?"

"I figured that we could have desert first. Just this once," Feliciano answered, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's waist.

"It'll fill you up," Germany warned.

"Ve, I know."

"You're giving up pasta for dinner? Are you sure you're not sick?" he joked, playfully placing his hand on Feliciano's forehead.

Italy laughed as he turned back to the cake and started covering it with icing. "I had some at lunch."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Of course. I should've known better."

He joined Feliciano, carefully covering the cake with his usual precision. Italy watched in amusement as he carefully put a precise amount of icing on top before migrating to the sides, never straying onto the half Italy was working on.

He couldn't resist the temptation. He swiped some of the icing with his finger, putting it on the tip of Ludwig's nose. He giggled as the German went cross-eyed trying to look at it. Ludwig reached up to wipe it off, but Feliciano grabbed his wrist to stop him, instead leaning up and licking it off of his nose.

Germany blushed as Italy licked his lips. "Yum! Nice and sweet," Italy said.

Germany hesitated briefly before reaching for the icing, covering a finger and swiping it along Feliciano's cheek. He bent down and licked it off, loving the surprised look on his face.

"You sure you want to start this?" Ludwig said, waving around the icing. "Because two can play that game."

Italy bit his lip, looking torn. "Later," he decided. "I want you to enjoy your cake first."

Germany chuckled, letting Italy finish decorating his half of the cake as he grabbed two glasses and their drinks. Once Italy was done he cut two generous slices, handing one to Ludwig before sitting down himself. Ludwig took a bite, moaning slightly as the taste of chocolate exploded on his tongue. He tried to hold himself back and enjoy the taste more, but he soon found himself with an empty plate.

Italy finished soon after, and he began to clean up. Germany wiped his face and sucked his fingers, willing to break his usual cleaning habits for more of that chocolate icing. He didn't even notice Italy staring intently at him until he reached for his plates. Ludwig froze as his eyes met Feliciano's, his intense hazel eyes making him flush as they surveyed him.

Italy stood up and rounded the table, a gleam in his eye that made a shiver run down his spine.

"You missed a spot."

Feliciano bent down and licked the corner of his lips, lingering just a hair too long. He pulled back, looking down at Germany as he ran his tongue over his own lips, licking up whatever remnants of chocolate remained.

"There. I got it."

Ludwig gripped his shirt, pulling him back down for a proper kiss. Feliciano quickly complied, opening his mouth and gripping Ludwig's hair as their tongues played back and forth. He pressed forward, pushing Ludwig further into the chair as he straddled his thighs. He pushed up Ludwig's shirt, his hands ghosting over his defined stomach before going higher, gently tweaking his nipples.

Ludwig gasped into the kiss, retaliating by moving his hands down and massaging Feliciano's ass. He bucked and arched slightly, breaking the kiss as he moaned.

"Bed," he breathed against Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig nodded and let him slide off his lap. They both dashed upstairs, shedding clothes as quickly as they could while still keeping their lips attached. By the time they reached the bedroom the only thing left was their underwear.

Ludwig kicked the door shut and Feliciano latched onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around him as their lips met yet again. He carried him to the bed, Feli pushing his boxers down his legs as he did. They finally reached the bed and Ludwig kicked his underwear the rest of the way off, Feliciano also shimmying out of his and throwing them somewhere.

He pressed into Feliciano, molding their bodies together as he began rotating his hips. He heard Feliciano's breath catch, and felt a smirk pull at his lips.

"How long has it been?" he asked, picking up his pace slightly.

"A-Ah, a week and a half."

"That's too damn long," he growled, attacking Feliciano's neck. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin, making a lovely combination of whimpers and moans fall from Feliciano's lips. He felt the blunt nails dig into his back as he ground his hips harder into Feliciano's, his legs falling wider as he threw his head back against the pillow. Their pants and moans filled the room as their pace quickened.

Ludwig suddenly stopped and shifted, reaching for the nightstand. Feliciano whined and tried to pull him closer, but Ludwig pinned his hands to the bed.

"I need to get the lube."

Feliciano sighed and nodded, letting Ludwig rummage through the nightstand. After a moment he pulled out the lube, and Feliciano sprung into action. He twisted and pushed up his hips, making Ludwig lose his balance just enough to flip their positions. His hand dove under the pillow, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing Ludwig's hands above his head before he could recover. For a moment Ludwig struggled against them, until Feliciano ground his hips into his, making them both moan loudly.

"Now now, Ludwig," he panted, "you wouldn't want me to stop, ve?"

Ludwig smirked and obediently stilled. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

Ludwig snorted. "And to think, no one would believe me if I said you're just as perverted as I am."

"Hush," Feliciano said, pressing his lips to Ludwig's. He kept up a tortuously slow pace, the gap between each roll of his hips driving Ludwig mad. Every time he tried to buck his hips for more, Feliciano would lift completely off, keeping him from the thing he needed most right now. He groaned and gave up, flopping back and melting into the sheets.

"That's better," Feliciano purred. "I love you like this, so relaxed and willing to give up control to me."

He uncapped the lube, quickly coating his fingers. He reached back, gently circling his own entrance. Ludwig kept his eyes trained on his fingers as first one, then another disappeared into his tight hole. He groaned, straining against his restraints and wishing that it was _his_ fingers pleasuring his lover, _his_ fingers making Feliciano moan and arch and call his name as he fucked himself on his fingers.

"F-Feli, bitte," he groaned, swiveling his hips, his cock jutted out proudly and leaking precum from its tip. Feliciano removed his fingers, moaning as he raked them over his prostate. He slicked up Ludwig's erection, making the man hiss as he held himself in check. He settled himself over his cock, putting one hand on Ludwig's chest to steady himself as he slid down.

It took everything in him not to simply thrust into Feliciano and let his tightness fully envelop him as he slowly slid down. Feliciano stopped when he was all the way in, both of them catching their breath and trying to get themselves under control. Neither of them wanted to finish too soon.

After a few minutes Feliciano started moving, moving his hips in small circles. Ludwig could feel Feliciano ripple around him every time he brushed against his prostate. He rotated his hips in time with Feliciano, loving the quiet moans he pulled from him.

Suddenly, Feliciano pulled up and slammed his hips down. He arched and cried out as his prostate was rammed dead-on, Ludwig doing the same as Feliciano contracted around him. He pushed up as Feli went down, establishing a frantic rhythm as their pleasure consumed them. They went even faster and harder, sweat pooling on their skin as they chased their release.

Ludwig could feel Feliciano's nails digging into his skin as his rhythm faltered slightly. He slammed his hips up one last time, and Feliciano screamed as he came. White coated their stomachs as he tensed, the contractions around his cock the last thing Ludwig needed to push him over the edge. He thrust a few times as he emptied himself with a scream into Feliciano, who collapsed against his chest, spent.

They just lay there for a while, slowly coming down from their highs. They were sticky with sweat and cum, but neither of them could bring themselves to care enough to clean up immediately. Eventually they moved, Feliciano sliding off of Ludwig and laying on the bed. Ludwig shifted, and his protesting shoulders reminded him of the still-fastened handcuffs.

"What are you planning to do with these?" he asked, rattling the handcuffs.

Feliciano reached over and opened them, throwing them on top of the nightstand. "Consider them a gift."

Ludwig snorted, rubbing his wrists. "Something tells me that's not the only gift you've got stashed around here. But I'm guessing those are for later."

Feliciano nodded, snuggling into his chest. "Oh, and Ludwig? Buon San Valentino."

Ludwig chuckled and pulled him closer, his other hand gripping Feli's left, where a very special ring sat.

"Und alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Feliciano."


End file.
